


So Happy Together

by AXEe



Category: Imagine Me & You (2005), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex as Rachel, Astra and Kara are still aunt and niece, Astra as Luce, Deaged Kara as H, F/F, General Danvers Monthly Favorite Rom-Com, Imagine Me & You fusion AU, Jeremiah as the dazed but understanding dad, Maggie as Heck, Mon-El as Cooper
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2018-12-26 00:30:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12047547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: The wedding went off without a hitch (for the most part), Alex's finally married her best friend, Maggie, so why is she thinking about the florist? The florist who also happens to be the aunt of a family friend?ORA General Danvers/Imagine Me & You fusion AU for General Danvers Monthly





	1. The Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Here's my contribution for General Danvers Monthly, Favorite Rom-com :=), I absolutely love this movie, one because I've got a bit of a crush on Lena Headey, and two, its just a fun, sweet movie, Anthony Heard as the 'adorable dazed dad' stll makes me laugh.
> 
> For those of you who haven't seen this movie go ahead and do it, right now! Go! I'll wait :=). Seriously, though here's the basic plot, a girl named Rachel (played by Piper Perabo) is getting married, on the day of the wedding her younger sister H (short for "Henrietta") invites the florist who did the flowers, Luce (played by Lena Headey) to the wedding, mostly because Luce was able to answer H's question of "What happens when an unstoppable force meets an immovable object", the answer being they cancel each other out (H is one of those frightening intelligent children). Anyway, during the ceremony, as Luce excuses herself to leave, Rachel happens to glance over, their eyes meet and its love at first sight. The only problem, aside from the fact that Rachel just got married, is that Luce is gay and Rachel isn't.
> 
> The rest of the film is this sweet, funny, sometimes bittersweet journey as the two women keep meeting and being drawn to each other, despite Rachel's seeming "straightness" and Luce's determination not break up a marriage, which all leads up to a happy ending for all involved, even Rachel's husband Heck (played by Mathew Goode), who is able to fulfill his dream of traveling around the world and writing a book about it, in fact the final scene in the film shows him on a plane next to a pretty woman and having a similar "love at first sight" moment of his own
> 
> Anyway, go and see the movie and if not, either way, enjoy this :=), which of course, won't follow the movie exactly, either way enjoy :=)

******

Gown, check, veil, also check, bouquet…bouquet.

Alex looked around the room, no bouquet. She froze at the knock at the door, smirking as twelve year old Kara poked her head around the door

“You’re not ready” she accused

“I know,” Alex smiled at the girl “I still need my bouquet”

“Oh!” Kara’s eyes went wide “aunt Astra’s bringing them now”

“Oh, never met your aunt before,” Alex realized “what’s she like?”

Kara blinked, once, twice, clearly confused at the question “My aunt,” she answered, she grinned “you’ll like her, Alex, she’s _awesome_ ”

Alex chuckled “Hope so…”

******

The ceremony went off without a hitch, nobody cried, nobody on either side of the aisle got into a fistfight, the Rabbi didn’t fumble or miss his place during the ceremony. It was, in a word, perfect.

“Alex!” Alex turned away from her new bride to see Kara waving towards her, pulling her mother over with her other hand, expect…no, that wasn’t Alura that Kara was dragging towards her, Alura didn’t dress in tie-dye t-shirts last time that Alex checked (that was assuming Alura even knew what a t-shirt _was_ , she was always a little snooty), or have a streak of white in her hair. Finally reaching the table, looking a little out of breath, Kara beamed proudly up at her

“This is my aunt Astra” she proclaimed, the not-Alura was a dead ringer for Alura. Identical twins Alex realized. Shaking herself out of her stupor at how alike they looked, she held out a hand

“Hi” she said, the woman smiled and Alex’s stomach did a weird little flip

“Hello,” she shook Alex’s hand “Astra Inze”

“Alex Danvers,” Alex replied “sorry,” she apologized “I...never knew that you and Alura were identical twins”

Astra chuckled “We don’t really broadcast it, no,” she agreed, she looked down at herself, suddenly seemingly to notice that she was dressed in a bright pink tie-dye t-shirt and ratty blue jeans with sneakers “sorry,” she apologized, blushing “I’m a little underdressed,” she admitted “I wasn’t really expecting to attend the reception,” she explained “I just did the flowers” she shrugged

“Oh, you did the flowers?” Maggie asked

“That’s me,” Astra nodded “Astra’s Blooms”

“They’re lovely” Alex said and meant it, the flower arrangements were beautiful, not too overdone, but not too underdone either

“Thanks,” Astra smiled, and Alex’s stomach did another weird little flip “sorry, but I need to go,” Astra explained “I’ve got another delivery”

“No, no, yeah sure,” Alex nodded “better get going”

“Yep,” Astra grinned “oh, if you see my sister, tell her I said ‘hi’? She’ll never let me hear the end of it if I don’t”

“Sure” Alex grinned, and wondered why she was sad to see Astra go…


	2. The Dinner Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back! Yes I know that this is horribly late, but "So Happy Together" is finally being updated! HORRAY!!! :=). Sorry, this is so late, but there some backlash from some angry Sanvers shippers, who took offense at my tagging this under that pairing even though General Danvers is the endgame, can't say I blame them, I feel the same about some fics which are tagged as General Danvers but really more about Supercorp or Supercat, not that there's anything wrong with those pairings either.
> 
> Anyway, we're back, so please enjoy! :=)

******

The sign read “Astra’s Blooms”. The shop was small, squished in between a bookstore and an electronics store. Alex took a breath, wondering why she was feeling so nervous, it was just a dinner invitation. Invite Astra to dinner, show off her new couch—her _expensive_ couch as Maggie kept reminding her—and maybe, hopefully, set Astra up with Mike. Simple.

So why did she feel like a girl asking the hottest guy in school out for a date?

Entering the shop produced a little tinkle from the bell hanging above the door. The air was filled with the scent of various flowers, flowerpots of varying size were scattered almost every which way, big ones, small ones, ones as big as your head, others bigger even.

Astra looked up from rearranging a pair of potted plants, smiling as she recognized Alex

“Ah, the blushing bride,” she grinned “more flowers?”

“Oh, no,” Alex did indeed blush at that comment “uh, actually, I was wondering if you’d like to have dinner with me, with _us_ , Maggie and me”

“Sure, sounds—” Astra stopped as a rather frantic man burst in “hang on,” she approached the man “help you, sir?”

The man nervously ran a hand through his thinning hair “I need an apology plant” he exclaimed

“An apology plant,” Astra repeated, sounding somewhat skeptical “all right,” she looked around the shop “oh, here,” she held up a long-stem rose “how about a rose?”

The man nodded “Keep talking, keep talking” he encouraged

“It means ‘love’, obviously” Astra began

“Good, good”

“And fidelity”

The man sighed “Stop talking,” he groaned, he turned and looked at Alex “oh, what kind of flowers do you like?” he asked

Alex shrugged “I don’t know,” she frowned “lilies are nice”

The man groaned and turned back to Astra “Anything else?” he asked

“Well, there’s always the bird of paradise” she suggested

Another nod

“It’s named after the wife of England’s King George III, they were married for something like twenty years and had _eleven_ children” she explained

The man sighed “Maybe out here” he muttered, ducking back outside and perusing the collection of potted plants outside the shop

“Sorry,” Astra chuckled “so, you were saying about dinner?”

“Oh, right,” Alex nodded “uh, let’s say about…seven tonight?”

“Seven sounds fine,” Astra nodded “oh, I don’t know your address”

“Oh,” Alex frowned, wondering why she thought that Astra would just automatically know where she lived “uh, you know what your sister might know, ask her”

Astra nodded “OK”

Alex felt herself get giddy at the sight of Astra’s smile “OK”

“Found it!”

They both turned to see the customer suddenly burst back in, a potted cactus now cradled in his hands “this is it,” he proclaimed “my apology plant, perfect,” he dug a bill out of his pocket and hurriedly handed it to Astra “keep the change,” he turned and walked out, cradling the spiny plant like it was a rare jewel “perfect” he muttered

Alex looked at Astra, who shrugged

“No idea” she said…

******

“Alura?” Astra pushed the door open and looked around “you here?”

“In here” her sister’s voice called back. Following the sound of the voice led Astra to the living room, where her twin was curled up on the couch under a throw

“Hey, where’s Kara?” Astra asked as she held up the bouquet of flower she’d brought with her, lilacs, her sister’s favorite

“Playdate” Alura answered, happily taking the flowers from Astra as Astra emptied and rinsed out the vase containing the last batch of flowers

“Sorry I can’t stay longer,” Astra apologized as she took the flowers and set them in the now-clean vase and set the vase down “but I’m meeting someone for dinner” she explained

Alura sat up, her interest piqued “A date?” she asked, peering intently at Astra over her reading glasses “does my sister, Ms. Perpetually Single, have a date?”

“It’s just dinner,” Astra chuckled, leaning against the armrest “and,” she held out a newspaper to Alura “speaking of dates…”

Alura took the paper, smirking “Oh, look, singles mixers,” she scowled as she continued to scan the article that Astra had circled “single’s tennis, Astra I don’t play tennis, you know that. Single’s _bar crawl_ , oh yes, perfect,” she tossed the paper aside “we all know what these people are after, and its not drinks”

“Well, at least it’ll get you out of the house,” Astra objected. She sighed, softening her tone as she reached out to idly brush a lock of Alura’s hair aside “ever since Z died, I worry about you, you’ve been so sad lately”

“No, I’m depressed, there’s a difference,” Alura corrected. She took Astra’s hand, squeezing firmly “you and Kara and possibly the only things that keep me going. Which is why I want you to go out and have your ‘dinner’ tonight, and then come back here and tell me all about it”

Astra snorted, knowing that she’d lost the argument “Fine. Serves me right for arguing with a former judge, I guess” she muttered…


	3. Dinner Debacles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back! Enjoy! :=)

******

Alex took a breath as she stared at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. Ugh, she needed to do something about her hair; she did have company coming over after all. She felt a bit of a thrill at getting dressed up, it was nice to pamper herself after all

“Hey, Mags?” she called

“Yeah?” came Maggie’s slightly distracted reply

“Do you really think that Mike’ll like Astra?” Alex wondered

“She’s got a pulse, doesn’t she?” Maggie snorted

Alex rolled her eyes “No, I know, but I mean…will he _like_ her?”

“I don’t know,” Maggie poked her head in the door “I mean, she’s not exactly my cup of coffee, but…you know…she’s OK,” she grinned “hey, you wanna fool around?” there was a distinct knock at the door

“Rain check?” Alex asked, giving her a quick peek on the cheek as she passed. Reaching the door, she took a breath and pulled it open “hi” she breathed

“Hi,” Astra grinned, she held up an enormous bouquet, brandishing it like a sword “I brought flowers”

“Oh. Yeah,” Alex nodded “cool,” she blinked as she suddenly realized she was still standing in the door staring at Astra “sorry. Uh, come on in”

“Thanks” Astra beamed

“Hi” Maggie waved as she came in, straightening her shirt

“Oh,” Alex nodded to Maggie “sorry. Astra this is Maggie”

“Ah,” Astra beamed as she shook Maggie’s hand “so you have a name, you’re not just ‘the other bride’.”

Maggie snorted “Nope”

“She brought flowers” Alex pitched in

“Ooh, free flowers, cool,” Maggie’s eyes widened as she saw the bouquet “wow. That’s a big one”

“Ah, friends and family special,” Astra explained as she shrugged out of her coat “Kara, my niece, she’s been singing your praises for months” she explained

“Oh, I _love_ that kid” Maggie grinned

“We all do” Alex grinned

“Ahem,” Astra brandished her bouquet “sorry, but, uh, you got somewhere I can put this? Not unless you want to see a very bad Statue of Liberty impression all night?”

“Oh! Right!” Alex took the bouquet from her “right, uh, let’s hang up these flowers and put that jacket in some water”

Maggie and Astra snorted

******

“So, anyway,” Maggie continued “I had this idea for years really. Just…like a guide book I guess? OK, let’s say that you want to find where the hottest place is, right? Like Carnival or…I don’t know…Oktoberfest. So, you open the book and it tells you were to go for the best version and when”

“And you’d know because you’d been there?” Astra guessed

“Something like that” Maggie nodded

“So…what stopped you?” Astra wondered “its sounds great”

Maggie huffed out a breath “Oh, a lot of things I guess. Work. Alex. Work. Alex,” she shook her head “anyway, what about you? Dating anyone? Want to date anyone? Want to get married?”

Astra chuckled, looking slightly embarrassed “Hmm, no, no, and maybe, since the laws have changed,” Astra nodded, she smirked at Maggie’s confused expression “I mean, you did, didn’t you?”

“Ahh,” Maggie grinned, nodding “well, that puts a damper on tonight doesn’t it?”

“Huh?” Astra asked just as a knock came at the door

“Mags? Mike’s here!” Alex called out

“Mike’s here” Maggie nodded

“Mike’s here” Astra repeated, grimacing

******

Dinner was going…well. At least for anyone who had, and could stand, Maggie and Alex’s cooking (Alex wondered if Astra could cook. She probably could, she figured, in fact Astra probably could cook all sorts of things, all sorts of lovely, lovely things)

“Hey, Maggie?” Mike looked up from his plate “this, is…absolutely revolting”

The others snorted

“Eh, I’ve eaten worse” Astra smirked

“Really?” Mike asked, looking dubiously at his plate

“Oh yeah,” Astra nodded “when I was in Australia once I ate with the Aboriginals. Ever had _witchetty_ grubs? They’re basically giant larva about the size of your thumb which you eat live”

Mike gagged

“So, you’ve been to Australia?” Alex pounced on something to keep the conversation going

Astra nodded “I’ve traveled the world at least twice over” she explained

“Oh, man,” Maggie moaned “come on, you’re making me look bad here” she joked

“So!” Mike put his fork down “new topic. Alex, Maggie, let’s hear it; is sex after you’re married better or worse?”

“Get married and find out for yourself” Alex shot back

“Hmm, that means that it isn’t,” Mike chuckled “which means that there’s trouble in paradise”

Alex and Maggie each hurled a napkin at his head

“Mike here couldn’t make the commitment,” Maggie snorted “that’d be, what? Two? Three? Years of his life”

“Hey!” Mike hurled the wadded up napkin back at Maggie

“That’ll change once you meet Ms. Right” Alex declared

“Oh yeah?” Mike asked “how do I know when I’ve met her?” he challenged

“You don’t know,” Alex shrugged “not right away, anyway. Everything just feels…warm…and…comfortable”

“I don’t agree,” Astra spoke up “I think you know from the first moment your eyes meet, and everything that comes after that confirms it”

“I can agree with that” Maggie nodded

“Me too” Mike nodded

“OK, so who wants desert?” Maggie asked, already getting up and heading to the fridge

“Yes!” Mike grinned, pushing his plate away

“No” Alex objected

“No?” Maggie asked

“No,” Alex repeated, glaring at Astra “from what you’re saying, anyone who doesn’t have…all of… _that_ is somehow settling for less”

“That’s…not what I’m saying” Astra frowned

“Yes it is” Alex insisted

“I…think she said it a bit nicer than you did, ‘Lex” Mike pointed out

Silence settled down on the table, as Mike glanced nervously between the two women

“Cake?” Maggie offered…

******

Alex slipped away from where Mike and Maggie were bickering/chatting and moved towards where Astra had disappeared to, stopping at the door to balcony.

Astra sat on the barrier, head tipped back as the rain poured down

“What are you doing?” Alex called out

Astra turned to her, grinning “Isn’t this great?” she asked

“It’s raining” Alex objected

“It’s great” Astra grinned, hopping off her perch and slipping inside, shaking herself off like a dog with a sigh

“Sorry about dinner” Alex apologized

“Eh, like I said, I’ve eaten worse” Astra chuckled

Alex chuckled, feeling herself blush “Sorry I went on a rant there”

“You didn’t go on a rant,” Astra dismissed. She grinned “OK…you went on a rant”

“You’re freezing,” Alex noted “here” she slipped off her hoddie

“No” Astra held up a hand

“No, take it,” Alex insisted, slipping it around Astra’s shoulders “take it” she insisted as Astra tried to slip it off, and Alex swatted her hands away, smoothing the fabric of the hoodie down

“Hey, what are you guys doing?” Maggie called out, peeking around the corner

Alex yanked her hands away from Astra as if burned “Nothing” she said quickly

Maggie chuckled “Well, look, Mike wants to either play strip poker, or ‘strip Mike’ and I just want him to go home”

“Guess that’s my cue,” Astra chuckled. She smirked at Alex’s startled expression “I know when I’m being set up” she chuckled…

******

The next night, Alex turned the cart down the aisle and grabbed a carton of milk, holding it up for Maggie’s inspection

“Pink or red?”

“Oh god,” Maggie groaned, she shrugged and rolled her eyes “red? I don’t know”

“Red it is” Alex declared, dropping the red carton into the cart

“So, look,” Maggie began as she began to push the cart “please tell me that you’re going to stop matchmaking?”

“Hey, come on, they left together” Alex objected

“And Astra knew that she was being set up,” Maggie countered “besides, Astra’s…,” she jerked the cart to a stop as Astra and another woman appeared pushing another cart down the aisle, nearly colliding with Maggie and Alex’s “right here! Hey!”

“Hey!” Astra grinned

“Hey” Alex grinned

“Weird, we just talking about you” Maggie commented

“All good I hope?” Astra grinned

Astra’s companion coughed

“Oh! Sorry! This is M’gann” Astra introduced

“Alex”

“Maggie”

“M’gann”

The three women shook hands

“So,” Astra began, rocking back on her heels “weekly or daily shopping?”

“Daily” Alex grinned

“Huh, us too,” Astra grinned “well, see you” she said, waving as she and M’gann turned down the next the aisle

“That’s what I was trying to tell you,” Maggie counted “Astra is gay”

Alex stopped dead “She’s gay” she repeated. Why did that make her feel funny?

“As us,” Maggie explained “hey, you think that’s her girlfriend?” she wondered

Turning the corner, they stopped at a yell

“Hey, we were talking about you this time” M’gann grinned

“Weird” Alex chuckled

“M’gann, are you gay?” Maggie asked point blank

“Oh god” Alex groaned

M’gann chuckled “Am I gay?” she repeated “I’m ecstatic”

“And are you two…?” Maggie trailed off

“No, ‘fraid not,” M’gann grinned. She gave Astra a pat one the shoulder “I’m not her type”

“I know, poor me,” Astra grinned “oh, hey, listen thanks for dinner you guys”

“Oh, yeah, sure” Alex grinned

Awkward silence

Awkward silence

Awkward silence

“Well, I got to go” Astra spoke up

“Yeah, sure,” Alex nodded “us too”

“Bye”

“Bye”

Alex let out a breath as she watched Astra and M’gann disappear round the next corner

“Well, so I found out that Astra is single” Maggie chuckled

“Oh yeah, great move there,” Alex drawled. She plucked the final item on the list off the shelf and dropped it into the cart “OK, check out”

******

The line was short and they were at the cashier in short order

“Hi!”

Turning, they stared at Astra and M’gann at the cashier just opposite them

“Are you guys stalking us?” Maggie asked

“Why would we do that?” Astra chuckled. She grinned “we’ll be here, waving”

“We’ll wave back” Alex grinned

“And you should” Astra beamed…

******

The next morning dawned bright and clear. It wasn’t too hot, not too cold. Alex lounged in bed with her new wife, the newspaper spread out across the bed

“Hey, listen to this,” Alex spoke up, fingering an article “ _‘…the couple celebrated their forty-seventh wedding anniversary yesterday, after eloping on the day they met. When asked if either of them knew if it was the right idea, Mrs. Grayson answered ‘right is for idiots, what’s important is love’_

“Aw, that’s sweet” Maggie grinned

“Do you think that’s possible?” Alex wondered “love at first sight?”

Maggie frowned “I don’t know”

“Yeah me either” Alex quickly tossed the paper aside and threw back the covers

“Aw, come on, why are you getting up?” Maggie pouted

“I’m up,” Alex explained. She stopped, her robe dangling off one arm “hi”

“Hi,” Maggie grinned “what are you staring at?” she wondered

“You,” Alex answered “you’re a good person, a wonderful person”

“Thanks. Can you tell my boss that?” Maggie grinned

Alex snorted, the odd moment broken.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
